For You
by J.M. Rekark
Summary: cedric and hermione expressed through songs
1. Almost

Disclaimer: j.k. rowling owns harry potter and bowling for soup sings the song almost

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it

You kept me guessing and now I'm destined  
to spend my time missing you  
I almost wish you would've loved me too

Cedric wondered if the pain would ever go away. She hadn't left him for someone else. She hadn't left him because he wasn't rich. She'd left to go help fight a war, a war that was tearing their world apart, a war that tore them apart. He'd never miss a person as much as he was missing her. She was the one. She was gone.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Hermione. We can make it through this together!"

"No, I have to do this. I can't just leave Harry and Ron, and you can't come with us. You can't just quit your job for me."

"I can too! I love you and I know you love me back."

Hermione Granger looked him in the eye and said, "Cedric Diggory, I could never love you."

And she left him a broken man.


	2. Hello Hello

Disclaimer:j.k rowling owns harry potter and sr71 owns the song hello hello

The smile on your face is just for show  
Inside you're screaming let me go  
Hello Hello  
You're swimming faster than you know  
But you can't fight the undertow  
Hello Hello  
Maybe I'll Just say goodbye

Hermione saw how fake his smile was. All he wanted to do was get away from those snotty Ministry officials. They didn't know him; they didn't know him at all. All he did was work and work, but they probably didn't even know his name. All they wanted was to brag to someone about their fake accomplishments. He would never get any credit even if he did do something important.

She quickly walked out of the party. It was better just to leave before anything really started happening between them. He had to focus on his job, and she had to focus on finding one. It was best if she just left.

Cedric walked back to where he had last seen his date. In her place was an empty wine glass with a note attached: Goodbye.


	3. Sing It All Night

Disclaimer: j.k. rowling owns harry potter and desol owns sing it all night

Sing it All Night Long, for you.  
Hey did you hear me on the radio.  
Sing it All Night Long, for you.  
Trying hard to be your hero.  
Sing it All Night Long, for you.  
Trying to win your love.  
Sing it All Night Long, for you.  
for you

Sing it All Night Long  
Yeah yeah for you  
Sing it All Night Long  
Ah pretty baby it's all for you  
Sing it All Night Long  
It's all for you  
Sing it All Night Long Hey did you hear me on the radio  
Trying to win your love.

Yeah

Everything he did, he did for her. She was his life, his inspiration, his reason to keep going. People laughed and said he was crazy for going out with that nerdy bookworm, but he never once regretted it. One day he would show her how much he really loved her, and maybe she'd love him back.


	4. Teenage Kicks

Disclaimer; j.k. rowling owns harry potter and the undertones sing the song teenage kicks

Are teenage dreams so hard to beat  
Everytime she walks down the street  
Another girl in the neighbourhood  
Wish she was mine, she looks so good

All he'd been doing the whole summer was chores. If things didn't start getting better soon, he'd blow his mind. As Cedric watered his mother's garden that morning, he heard a soft humming sound. He looked up to find Hermione Granger walking towards where the Weasleys' house was. She was listening to one of those Muggle music players as she bobbed her head to the beat of a song. He continued to watch her as she passed his house, completely oblivious to him.

When had Granger grown up? Where was that bushy-haired bookworm that he'd known? In her place was probably the hottest girl he'd ever seen. If she was staying in Ottery St. Catchpole for the summer, then they'd have lots of chances to see each other. Maybe things were starting to look up after all.


	5. What I Like About You

Disclaimer: j.k. rowling owns harry potter and lillix sings this version of the song what I like about you

What I like about you  
You hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one  
Wanna come over tonight? (Yeah!)  
Keep on wisperin' in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
Cause its true  
Thats what I like about you

She pretty much liked everything about Cedric Diggory. She liked the way his hair glistened in the morning light; liked his tired grin when he'd just won a Quidditch match, liked his serious eyes when he told her that he loved her.

Heck, she even liked it when she started loving it.


	6. How Bizarre

Disclaimer: j.k. rowling owns harry potter and omc sings the song how bizarre

Ooh, baby (Ooh, baby)  
It's making me crazy (It's making me crazy)  
Everytime I look around  
Everytime I look around (Everytime I look around)  
Everytime I look around  
It's in my face

He saw it wherever he went, no matter what. Her face was always there. He just couldn't stop thinking about that girl! It's been a week since their last date, and Cedric was getting antsy. Did she meet someone else? Was she trying to let him down easy? He just didn't know. Who knew that Hermione Granger would have him sweating bullets?

Just then, his bell rang. There stood the girl he couldn't stop thinking about.

She smiled at him, "Did you forget about our dinner plans tonight?"

He smacked his head and nodded before going to change his clothes. Maybe some guys would hate not being able to stop thinking about a girl, but Cedric was beginning to love it. How bizarre was that?


	7. Mamma Mia

Disclaimer: j.k. rowling owns harry potter and the a-teens sing this version of mamma mia

I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh

Hermione knew what people said behind their backs. People said that they fought way too much to ever have a serious relationship. They could never last a few days without arguing with each other. Most times it ended with one of them declaring that their relationship was over. Every time, though, one of them would eventually ask for forgiveness. They may not have been your normal type of couple, but that didn't mean that they couldn't work through things. Every fight brought them closer together. Every forgiveness made them work harder to prove those people wrong.


	8. Jaded

Disclaimer: j.k. rowling owns harry potter and aerosmith sings jaded

Your thinking's so complicated  
I've had it all up to here  
But it's so overrated  
Love and hated  
Wouldn't trade it  
Love me jaded

Cedric knew that Hermione was extremely intelligent, but sometimes he couldn't take her know-it-all attitude. She spoke in riddles all the time, and most times he was completely frustrated with her. How could she put up with a guy who couldn't even understand her? Sometimes he just wanted to walk away, but then when she gave him those loving looks, all bad thoughts vanished.

He knew that with just one glance, he could tell you exactly how she was feeling. One look into her eyes and he could tell if she was thinking about her friends or her family or him. One look at her smiling face, and he knew that she was happy here, happy with him.

She may be so knowledgeable that it drives him nuts, but he wouldn't ever want her to change.


	9. Paper Thin Hymn

Disclaimer: j.k. rowling owns harry potter and anberlin sings paper thin hymn

I thought you said forever  
(Over and over)  
A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion

These thoughts run through my head  
(Over and over)  
Complaints of violins become my only friends

Wherever she went, that bitter betrayal stayed with her. Hermione Granger would never be the same. She thought she'd found the one for her. She thought she could actually trust him with her heart. It turned out, that in this world, trusting someone only led to a stab in the back or, in her case, a stab in the heart. Her friends tried to console her. Her parents tried to encourage her to find someone else. These people meant nothing to her now. They were all happy while she was alone, and she'd remain alone forever. She'd never get over this guy, she was sure. Nothing could erase that scene from her mind

Catching Cedric Diggory cheating on her with Cho Chang killed Hermione Granger.


	10. Be The Girl

Disclaimer: j.k. rowling owns harry potter and anna nalick sings be the girl

Do you know my vice  
And how to get under my skin  
Just what I like  
And where I want you to begin  
Do you know my middle name  
And where I'm sensitive the most  
That each night I pray  
And do you think I fit that mold  
Do you know

She hated that he knew her so well, but she also loved it.

He knew how to piss her off one minute and make her laugh the next.

He knew that she liked to begin each new day with a kiss.

He knew her middle name was Jean, not Jane.

He knew that she was most ticklish behind her ears.

He knew she prayed for all those who died in the war every night.

And because she knew he knew this, she knew he was perfect.


	11. One Week

Disclaimer: j.k. rowling owns harry potter and barenaked ladies sing one week

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt

Cedric thought she was cute when she was furious with him.

Cedric thought that he was pretty laid back compared to her.

Cedric thought that she'd hit him when he laughed at her aunt's pet mouse's funeral. (Seriously, who does that, anyways?)

Cedric thought that she sometimes had no clue what he was trying to say, but she'd find out eventually.

Cedric thought that she hated it when he spoke his mind about things he really disliked in front of the people who liked it.

Cedric thought she'd faint when he took his shirt off at the beach.

Cedric knew that he didn't really care about any of that stuff. He just cared about her.


	12. All The Small Things

Disclaimer: j.k. rowling owns harry potter and blink182 sings all the small things

Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares

Sometimes, being an Auror really sucked. It meant having to come home late on Friday nights when he was supposed to be spending time with his wife. He sometimes wondered if she hated him for always being away, but she always let him know that she didn't blame him. Sometimes it was by leaving him some Droobles to bring with him to work or by leaving a mug of hot chocolate out on the kitchen table. Tonight, though, it was just a single red rose, with a trail of petals leading up the stairs and to their room.

Sometimes, being an Auror really rocked.


	13. Missing You

Disclaimer:j.k. rowling owns harry potter and blink182 sings missing you

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight

They'd both said things they didn't mean. They'd both said things they were starting to regret. One of those things caused Cedric to storm out of the house. As Hermione cried herself to sleep that night, she thought about all the time they'd spent together. She didn't care about the fight anymore. She couldn't even remember what started it. All she wanted was for him to come home and fill this empty bed.

As Cedric crept into the bed a few minutes later, she knew that she was forgiven. When she let him hold her close, he knew that he was forgiven too.


	14. Hate Me

Disclaimer: j.k. rowling owns harry potter and blue October sings hate me

In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take

Cedric didn't know why she put up with him.

Why did she let him lay his head on her lap when she was trying to write her essay?

How did that look of hers wash away his troubles when he needed it to most?

When did she start picking up on how little self confidence he actually had?

Who gave her the right to be his confidant out of everyone else in the school?

Where did she get all that encouraging advice?

What day did she even start making him fall in love with her?


	15. Thunder

Disclaimer: j.k. rowling owns harry potter and boys like girls sings thunder

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

He was the first thing she saw when she woke up in the morning.

His was the first face she searched for when she walked in a room.

He was the one who could make her act immaturely.

His was the only voice she really loved hearing at eight in the morning when she was late for work.

And he was hers.


End file.
